Naruko: The Kitsune's Kit
by greyking46
Summary: Naruto dissapeared a month before the Chunin Exam finals. What happend when he reappeares as a she, and reveals she is the daughter of the Kyuubi? Yuri and Futa. Naruko/Harem. Fem!Naruto/Harem.


Hello FanFiction, this is my first story. I hope you like it. I have read quite a few fanfics already so I think I will be able to able to write this fairly well. I am also not very well versed in the world of Naruto; I just know what I have read from the fics I have read and what I look up.

Honestly, I wasn't really interested in the show when I was younger and I didn't know there was a Manga version. I didn't even know what an anime or a Manga was back then! I thought Naruto was an American cartoon!

This'll be a Naruko/Harem fic, with lots of Yuri, no guys in the group. Also, she/he's 'start' as Naturo.

Members of the Harem: Fem!Kyuubi

Hinata

Anko

Ino

Tsunade

Mentions of Fem!Haku who would be part of the harem. If she was still alive.

Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing, Kakashi bashing and village bashing.

This also has a slight crossover with 'Devil May Cry'. This is only with the inspiration with the half-demon. She will also have Devil Arm style weapons.

Also, I don't speak Japanese and do not understand the use of any of the '-chan' things besides '-sensei' so that is the only one I will use.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Certain things are inspired by 'Devil May Cry' which I also do not own.

* * *

**Naruko: The Kitsune's Kit**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Naruto ran to the hospital and found Kakashi waiting in one of the hallways of the hospital. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering if you could help me train for the exams."

"Sorry, Naruto, but I am training Sasuke… he needs more help than you do since he's going against Gaara." Kakashi replied, not even looking up from his Icha-Icha

"But you saw what Neji did to Hinata!"

"And you saw what Gaara did to Lee…. Sasuke might get killed." Kakashi fired back

"And so will I… can't you just give me a scroll to help me out or something?" Naruto pleaded

"Look, Naruto, I can't train you because I don't have any time to do so…. Sasuke has a better chance of winning against Gaara than you do against Neji. You can't control your Chakra, your Jutsu selection is limited to the academy Jutsu and a B-rank Kinjutsu, your Taijutsu sucks ass and your Genjutsu is non-existent. Sasuke has a variety of Katon Ninjutsu, the Sharingan, his clan Taijutsu and a few Genjutsu… all of which I can help him with."

Naruto shook in anger, "So that is it, huh….." he whispered

"You have no talent whatsoever and I can't have my reputation being sullied by you if you lose against Neji." Kakashi continued, still not even looking at Naruto. Had he looked up, he would have seen the pure rage within Naruto's eyes

That was when Naruto finally snapped and his killing intent soared through the roof, making Kakashi look at Naruto. Needless to say, Naruto was mad…. no, he was downright ENRAGED. "So that is how you feel, huh, Hatake?" Kakashi flinched at the way Naruto spat out his surname

"Naruto, calm…"

Naruto screamed, "Calm down… don't you dare tell me to calm fucking down, HATAKE! After all I have done for this team… who was the one who saved your ass when you got captured by Zabuza… not Sasuke, me. Who was the one who defeated Haku… not Sasuke, me. Who was the one that stood against Orochimaru instead of cowering like a little bitch… not Sasuke, me. You can't even stick to your goddamn motto, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'"

"Naruto, I…" Kakashi tried to explain

"Don't address me as if you know me… Hatake, from now on, you will address me as Uzumaki." Naruto continued his rant, "And another thing, you aren't a goddamn teacher, hell… I bet the closet pervert, Ebisu, can teach better than you. What kind of sensei gives personal training to one of his students and leaves the rest to fend for themselves? We could have died in the exam against Orochimaru because of your blatant ass kissing of the Uchiha, you son of a bitch."

"Naruto, that is no way to talk to your sen…" Kakashi started as he tried to reprimand his volatile student

"Sensei? You have no right to have that title….all I see is an Uchiha ass kisser. You know what? I am done with this….I am done with this team, you, Haruno, and the bitch ass Uchiha."

"Na…."

"Fuck you, Hatake. I will never talk to you again… I respected you, but now I see what I mean to you… you asshole. Go ahead and go train your Uchiha fuck buddy!" Naruto stalked off from the hospital while nurses and doctors parted the way in case Naruto would try to lash out. Kakashi, being the dumb fuck, tried to stop Naruto, who grabbed his wrist and spun on his heel with a kunai in hand and sliced his Icha-Icha Paradise in half. "Never. EVER. Put your damn hands on me again, Hatake, or I WILL kill you… even if you were my father's student" Naruto snarled out his threat.

'H… He k… knows?' Thought Hatake as he was too stunned to even try to stop Naruto as he stormed out of the hospital and onto the streets of Konoha, little did anyone know that he would not be seen for another month…

* * *

(1 Month Later; Chunin Exam Stadium, Konohagakure)

It was a bright day in the Konohagakure No Sato. The sun's rays were falling upon the village, creating bright streams of light through the many trees that the village was named after. Children could be seen playing within the streets and teenagers and adults of all ages and genders were shopping for goods, while birds could be heard singing from above them. The sounds of cheering people could be heard all over the Hidden Leaf Village as Shinobi, civilian, nobles, and commoners alike had all gathered to witness the Chunin Exam Finals. As he looked over the village from his seat in the Kage booth, Sarutobi Hizuren couldn't help but be pleased with the turnout.

In one section of the stands sat the members of the newly dubbed 'Konoha Twelve' which consisted of the members of the newly famed 'Rookie Nine' along with the members of Team Gai who hadn't made it to the finals. The name was given to them because of all of the Genin of Konoha who had been placed in the Chunin Exams, all twenty-seven teams, it was the four rookie teams that passed the second stage and made it to the preliminary rounds. Sitting with them were the Jonin sensei's of the teams, minus one, each of them looking down at the students who had made it past the prelims in pride. On the arena floor seven figures could be seen standing in a line facing the Kage booth. Six of those figures were the Genin who were about to compete in their matches; Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro, with the last member being the Jonin proctoring this match. The proctor, Shiranui Genma, had dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown eyes. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard Jonin outfit of dark blue pants and a long sleeve blue shirt with his Jonin flak jacket over it.

Sarutobi frowned as he saw that they were missing three ninja, Kinuta Dosu, Uchiha Sasuke and... Uzumaki Naruto. He knew that Dosu was dead, his corpse having been found by his ANBU just last night, and Uchiha Sasuke was with Kakashi so it was a given that he would either make it at the late minute or turn up late. However, that Naruto was not standing down there was worrying. He knew the blond would never miss a chance like this. Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to him. "Sir there is still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke, but we have a few squads searching for him." Said a Jonin before he leaned over to whisper into his Kage's ear.

"Sir; do you think its possible Orochimaru may have already gotten to the boy?" questioned the man

The Sandaime didn't let his subordinate know what he was thinking; with several decades of ninja experience he had learned the art of keeping his face emotionless. However, the thought that Orochimaru may already have gotten his hands on Sasuke was worrying. The boy had been with Kakashi, and while Sarutobi planned on having words with how the man had taken up favouritism with his squad, the Sharingan toting Jonin was still one of his best Shinobi. Before he could reply to the Jonin's words however, he caught sight of a pair of white and blue robes out of the corner of his eye. Upon seeing them he turned to greet the arriving Kazekage. "Kazekage, you must be tired from the long journey." He greeted cordially.

"Not at all." the man replied in his calm manner as he sat down. "Though it's a good thing the exams were held here this time. While you are still young the trip may have been too much for you Hokage. Perhaps it's time you choose a fifth."

Sarutobi gave a hearty laugh, and waved the man's comments off. "Please don't treat me like an old man. The fire in me still burns as strongly as it did twenty years ago. I've still got a few more years left before needing to find a successor."

"It seems we have two missing." Said the Kazekage upon taking his seat, eyes roving over to the field.

Standing up Sarutobi gave his announcement "Thank you for coming! I would like to welcome you all to Konoha's Chunin Exam Finals! We will now begin the main tournament between the ten participants who made it through the preliminaries!" The crowd began to cheer as the Hokage finished his announcement. Sarutobi nodded towards Genma who turned to look at the contestants "I'm the proctor of the finals my name is Shiranui Genma. So you all know who you are facing correct" everyone nodded take a look. "This is the line-up for the main matches." Shiranui Genma held up a sheet of paper with the matches shown on it. "As you can see there will be five matches in the first round. Now while the arena is different, the same rules from the preliminaries apply. Any questions?" Nobody spoke as Genma now began the exams "Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji please step forward? All other contestants go to the fighter's booth."

* * *

(Stands)

"Sasuke is not here… or Naruto." Ino said, as she sat by her best friend turned enemy

"Who cares, it's not like he's even going to be able to beat Neji… he is a genius, just like Sasuke." Sakura sneered.

"But Sakura… that's your own teammate; at least have some faith in him." Ino said, put off by how casually Sakura just brushed off Naruto

"The day I have faith in that idiot is the day hell freezes over."

* * *

(Stands [Jonin side])

Yugao, Hayate, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Asuma sat within the crowd as they watched the proceedings "This fight is going to be fun!" Anko said spoke with glee.

Kurenai looked at her best friend and smiled, "Yes, I agree."

Hayate coughed and spoke, "So who do you think is going to win this fight?"

This got everyone's attention "More than likely it's going to be the Hyuga." Yugao replied.

"Well, you never know. Uzumaki is known for surprises, he just might pull off an upset." Asuma spoke.

"Let's all see. Shall we" Hana interjected wanting to see the fight.

* * *

(Arena Floor)

"Hmph, looks like the loser decided not to show! Not like it would have made a difference any, he was fated to lose today." Sneered Neji. He was silenced however as he heard footsteps coming from the entrance. "So, you decided to show up after all, huh, lose…" Neji stopped talking however as he took in the appearance of the person walking towards him and Genma. "Is… is that… Naruto?"

Everyone saw the blond walk in only for his form to strangely disappear and a new one took its place. In Naruto's place was the person Naturo normally became whenever he used a version of his 'Sexy Jutsu' but there where a few differences. The first was that she was actually wearing cloths. The second was that instead of the ponytails that her hair was usually in, it was instead flowing down his back and ended just above her ass, it also had a few streaks of red in it. Her eyes where also blood-red. She was wearing strange trousers that seemed to be made of either leather or latex, possibly some form of fusion, and was so tight they looked like they where part of her skin, a tight black sleeveless-shirt that had a slight cut to reveal only a tiny bit of skin. Around her waist was a deep, dark, grey metal belt that has several different sections for different items to be stored and, on her left hip in a strange pouch, was a black metal gun with several different seal engraved into it. She was also wearing steel-toed high-heeled boots and black finger-less leather gloves with the seal on her stomach was on the back of them in a deep dark orange. Speaking of her seal, her shirt left the sun like symbol exposed for the world to see. On the inside of her left wrist was a strange orange seal-like tattoo which kinda resembled a fox and on her right wrist was a light blue seal which had several shapes that looked like snow-flakes inside.

The crowd and more specifically everyone from Konoha was stunned silent at his new appearance. The only reason that they were able to identify this new person as Naruto Uzumaki was because of the blonde spiky hair, although it was longer and now had some red in, and the 3 whisker marks she had on each cheek. The stadium was completely silent for one moment. And then it irrupted into sound the next. The stadium erupted into frantic chatter as everyone was trying to find out what happened to the 'demon brat'. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Was the collective thought of almost everyone in the stadium

"What happened to that brat, he's suppose to be a scrawny… well… he! Not some super sexy blond babe!" said one person in the stands

"Oh my Kami, she's so sexy!" said one of the men not from Konoha

"Is he using that Jutsu again?" said one Leaf Shinobi of Chunin rank

"Do you think it was the fox?" said a civilian whispering to another.

This seemed to be the collective thoughts of all within the stadium.

* * *

(Stands)

"That's Naruto?" Ino asked/ shouted. She knew of his 'Sexy Jutsu' but there was something about this that looked even realer then Naruto normally looked, even though that didn't make sense Sakura was staring too but was in denial. She was trying to convince herself that there was no one who could look cooler than her precious Sasuke. Although the Naruto now there was easily doing better than the black-haired emo without even doing anything.

Choji was frozen in mid-chew and staring at Naruto. Kiba was smirking. He had a feeling that the match with Neji was going to be extremely brutal. Hinata was currently holding her nose to prevent the ever massive nosebleed that would have erupted when she saw the Naruto… which just confused her. She was straight, she was sure of it, although she will always love Naruto.

Shikamaru eyes were wide but he managed but he still had that bored look on his face. "Troublesome," he said out loud knowing Naruto's face was in the dictionary when it came to the term.

'Maybe she can help me prove my existence.' thought Gaara had on a slight sadistic smile as he stared at the blonde, feeling power radiate from her.

Shino was wondering what had happened to the boy which made him change so drastically in such a short time.

* * *

(Arena Floor)

"N… Naruto Uzumaki?" Genma stuttered/ asked just as surprised as everyone else. The new Naruto scratched the back of her head as her eyes reverted to their old blue colour and a familiar grin spread on her face

"Kinda." She smiled

"What do you mean?" Genma asked

"Since everyone knows about what happened I'll explain it properly." She smiled before she turned to the stadium "When I was born I was born as a girl, but when the Kyuubi was sealed inside me, to protect itself, it preformed a Genjutsu around me that made me change into a boy physically. You see, she knew that if I was a girl, I would most likely be raped instead of just beaten and that would have eventually lead me to committing suicide, which would have killed her as well."

"She?" Someone from the audience asked curiously

"Yes, Kyuubi's a girl." 'Naruto' said with a roll of her eyes "Also, I know my full, real name."

"What is it?" Genma asked as he, and everyone, listened in curiously

"Naruko Kurama-Namikaze-Uzumaki." Her declaration caused the stadium, those from Konoha, to scream in rage "My father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. My human mother was the last container of the Kyuubi, Kushina Uzumaki. And, because she was one with my mother, I am also the daughter of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi! And, because her Charka and blood is more potent than a humans, I am half-demon. Congrats Konoha, you where half right." The blonde smirked "Now that we've got that out-of-the-way, it's time to fight."

"Hn, so the dead last finally decided to show up." Neji snidely remarked, finally getting out of his shock. "Don't you know that no matter what you do or however you look, you will still lose? Because fate has decreed that I shall be winning today!"

Naruko smirked "Three things are gonna happen with this fight Neji."

"And what's that?" the Hyuga asked

"1; You're not gonna win. 2; I'm not gonna break a sweat. And 3; once we're done I'm going to fuck Hinata so hard that she can't even talk for hours afterwards." The blonde bombshell smirked and this caused her opponent to growl angrily

"Now the match between Neji Hyuga and Naruko Kurama-Namikaze-Uzumaki will begin." Genma said smirking. Genma then decided to get the hell out of there because he had a feeling that this was going to be a rough one. The other contestants all filed out of the arena and went up to the fighters' box.

Up in the stands two Chunin, Kotetsu and Izumo, both sat and watched the match. "The kid's come far." Izumo said simply.

"Yeah." Kotetsu said, "_But,_ is the kid strong enough to fight the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan?"

In the arena Neji faced Naruko and crossed his arms. "Give up now." he said, "There is no way that you can defy fate." When Neji didn't receive a reply he scowled at Naruko. "Are you listening to me?" said Neji with Naruko simply stayed silent but her smirk grew, watching Neji like a predator stalks its prey. Neji just smirked, thinking his opponent was afraid, and activated his Byakugan. "Don't feel like talking? Fine, let's get this beating started." He said smirking.

* * *

(Stands)

"Watch closely Hanabi." Hiashi Hyuuga, the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan, said to his youngest daughter.

"Why?" said Hanabi while staring at this _monster _of a Shinobi facing her cousin.

"There is no other Hyuuga who has blood thicker than Neji's. He is a true Hyuuga prodigy." said Hiashi though even he felt some form of fear at this.

The young girl simply nodded showing that she was listening. She watched wanting to see if the boy really could fight.

* * *

(Arena)

Neji charged at Naruko, who just stood there, and seemed unafraid of being hit by the infamous Taijutsu style of the Hyuuga Clan. Just as Neji was about to strike him, she moved skilfully to the left and, at a speed even Neji couldn't track with his Byakugan Eyes, and backhanded the Hyuuga away from her. Neji rolled about ten feet away from Naruko before stopping and quickly getting to his feet in shock. 'What the hell was that?' Thought Neji, as he nursed the right side of his face 'He wasn't anywhere near that strong or fast when he fought the Inuzuka. One month of training shouldn't have given him this much power and a change of gender shouldn't have made any difference at all!'

'Whoa!' Was the collective thought of everyone who knew Naruko and knew that she wasn't anywhere near this strong a month ago

"Hm, so it seems you've gotten a little bit better since your last fight. But it still doesn't mean a damned thing!" taunted the Hyuuga, as he was now cautiously stepping towards Uzumaki, and saw him being unaffected by the comment. "Since you'll still lose to me, like my useless cousin did in the Chunin Exam Prelims!" Neji charged at Naruko and unleashed a barrage of Juken strikes. He became frustrated as Naruko simply dodged and deflected all of his strikes.

* * *

(Stands)

"Holy shit, this is the kid that used to go around wearing an orange jumpsuit shouting about how he would be Hokage one day?" Izumo said in amazement

"He just might be able to do it!" Kotetsu chimed in.

In the stands Hanabi was currently staring at Naruko. She had been taught that power was everything and that was currently showing.

* * *

(Arena)

"GODDAMNIT STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!" yelled out a furious Neji while Naruko simply laughed at the Hyuuga as she continuously danced around the Juken strikes. Neji had a small moment of triumph as he finally managed to nail Naruko in his left arm. However, triumph was replaced with pain as Naruko used that exact same arm to punch Neji across his face sending him flying back a good fifteen feet.

The stadium was once again shocked as they saw the supposed 'dead last loser' strike the Hyuuga prodigy. "Really, Neji? Is this the best you've got? I was hoping for a fight. This is just embarrassing. And disappointing!" Naruko finally spoke, shocking everyone by her comments as she taunted the Hyuuga with a smirk and she saw Neji go red in the face upon hearing him comment

"Disappointing? DISAPPOINTING! I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT!" yelled the enraged Hyuuga as he slipped into a new stance that had many of the Hyuuga clan members in the crowd gasping in shock. "You're within my field of deviation." With that, he charged straight at Naruko. Had he had a clear head instead of an anger driven one, he would have noticed that Naruko didn't move at all and instead, let Neji get within striking range.

"EIGHT TRIAGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" Stated Neji as he started using his clan's prized skill to start to close all of Naruko's chakra points Had he paid attention he would have noticed that Naruko never even flinched when Neji started his assault, nor did she move an inch from her spot.

* * *

(Stands)

"What the hell has Naruko been up to this past month?" asked a gob smacked Kiba.

'That's what I want to know too.' Thought Sakura, while her anger at the blonde being this strong only infuriated her further since she felt Sasuke should be the one with this power and not the monster fighting Neji.

"She's taking all of those Juken strikes as if they're nothing! Hey Hinata, can you check and see if Neji is even closing any of Naruko's chakra points?" said Kiba knowing his own teammate could see what was going on.

"Y… Yes!" muttered the shy Hyuuga heiress as she activated her Byakugan before gasping

"What? What do you see?" said Ino seeing Hinata staring intently at Naruko.

"A… A… Amazing, Neji's Chakra hasn't even scratched any of Naruko's chakra points!" She said, much to the amazement and disbelief of all of those around her

"Bullshit!" Sakura sneered at Hinata

"What?" said Ino surprised by Sakura continued putting down of Naruko in this fight

"Your Byakugan must have a defect in it. There is absolutely no way in hell that, that idiot is withstanding all of those hits. He must be cheating somehow, stupid Naruto!" said Sakura

"Don't you mean _Naruko_?" Kiba asked

Meanwhile Hinata ignored the dumb fan girl as she looked away from where Neji was striking Naruko with his Juken strikes and, just out of curiosity, allowed her x-ray vision eyes to travel a little bit farther down south on the body of her crush. What she saw made her eyes widen. She had the normal female parts, but something had curved around it. It looked like it was protected by a sheath, like the kind a male animal had to protect its reproductive organs. Looking through it her eyes widened even further

'O… Oh M… M… My! S… Sh… She's s… so big!' She thought, and then remembered what Naruko has said at the start of the fight, before she fainted with a little blood leaking down her nose.

"Hinata? Hinata? What happened? Why'd she collapse?" questioned a frantic Kiba, as he saw his teammate/ crush knocked out in her chair with blood leaking out of her nose, and a perverted smile on her face.

* * *

(Arena)

"Wha… What the hell?" Huffed a tired Neji as he finished his assault. "Why hasn't any of your chakra points closed?"

"Is that it? Because honestly, that was nothing!" Asked a bored a Naruko as she stared at Neji looking at him in shock

'This isn't possible. He… No, _she_ should be weak! Pathetic. A commoner in his truest form. So how is it possible he's doing this?' thought Neji simply gritted his teeth as this commoner actually had the audacity to mock him. A member of the strongest clan in Konoha, the Hyuuga Clan.

"Since you're beginning to bore me…" began Naruko with a sigh, she immediately put Neji on his guard "… I guess that it's my turn." The orange seal on her left wrist began to glow. Neji didn't have any time to react as Naruko suddenly vanished from the spot she was in and appeared directly in front of him "Boo." She then did a roundhouse kick to Neji's face before disappearing and reappearing behind him and slamming her elbow into his back before disappearing. So far he had a slight cut on his head from her kick and a sore spine from her elbow

WHAM!

Broken left shin from a hard kick.

WHAM!

Dislocated arm from an elbow strike to his left shoulder blade.

WHAM!

Shattered ribs from a powerful punch. Her hits where getting stronger and her speed was rising.

WHAM!

Broken jaw.

WHAM!

Shattered elbow.

WHAM!

Fractured hip.

WHAM!

Broken right foot.

SLASH!

Three claw like slashed across his back. That was when Neji screamed in pain.

* * *

(Kage Booth)

"That was a rather... brutal… Genin you have their Hokage. I must say her ruthless fighting ability rivals that of Gaara!" commented the 'Kazekage', after pausing to find the suitable word for what he just witnessed.

'Since when the hell was the Naruko this powerful? What has she been doing during this month?' thought Orochimaru while seeing the brutality the Kyuubi Jinchuriki unleashed on the Hyuuga boy. "Uh… yeah… well, she's not usually like that at all." said a dumbfounded Sarutobi.

'I feared as much. Something has happened in the last Month. Did Jiraiya train him? Or was it something I did to the Yondaime's Seal?' Thought Orochimaru while watching the one sided fight unfold.

'Why has Naruko changed so much? And what was that chakra technique? It was orange. Normal chakra is blue and that couldn't have been Kyuubi's chakra because that's red. She shouldn't even have access to that despite Kakashi's report about Wave Country. And I sure as Hell know that that was no medical chakra! What has happened to you this past Month?' thought the Sandaime while seeing Naruko steam rolling Neji with her power.

(Stands)

"BLARGH!" puked Choji, after witnessing one of the most gruesome displays of brutality he has ever seen. And hearing Neji's screams of pain.

Sakura could only watch with wide eyes as she kept telling herself that Sasuke was much stronger than Naruko. However, she was having a hard time believing herself after watching what she just saw.

Shikamaru simply stood there with wide eyes and a gapping mouth.

No one could really tell if Shino was disturbed or not, however if you looked real close, you could see sweat dripping down his forehead.

The rest of the Genin (except Hinata who was still unconscious) were stunned into total silence.

"My god!" Asuma's words pretty much wrapped up what all of the Jounin and Chuunin were thinking.

Well, except for one...

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" yelled an extremely aroused Anko with hearts in her eyes as she gazed upon Naruko and all of the blood he had spilled. That was one of the most sadistic and bloody things Anko had seen in a long time. And Anko absolutely LOVED bloody and sadistic things. Right now Anko's list of men, and women, she had an eye on in Konoha had been narrowed down to one person, and she was currently at the top of the list while competing in the arena below.

"N… N… Neji?" Mumbled a frightened, teary eyed Hanabi. She had just seen someone she viewed as an older brother beaten to a bloody pulp. And the fact she's only ten years old means someone's traumatized for life.

"No." whispered Hiashi, as he watched his brothers' son, his nephew; try to stand up while still coughing up blood.

* * *

(Arena)

'Holy shit!' thought Genma, trying to decide whether or not to stop the match right now before Naruko flat-out killed Neji. Naruko reappeared where she started, an orange wave of gas falling from around her arms and legs and her tattoo stopped glowing

He couldn't, however, as the Hyuuga was still conscious, and had finally stood up. "You should quit now, Hyuuga. Before your injuries worsen." stated Naruko, ass he looked at Neji's broken, but still determined form standing twenty feet away from her and could see the boy was trying not to wobble "I don't want to keep hurting you. I'll make Hinata cry."

"N… N… No ch… chance in H… Hell dead last! I'm not going t… to just q… q… quit because of _'cough'_ _'cough'_ of a few shattered ribs. It is m… my f… f… fate to win this f… fight." Neji weakly, as he was coughing up blood, and he slide into a Juken stance

This gained him some respect in the eyes of many people, including Naruko, though it was a small increase. "While I commend you on your resolve, which I do not give lightly, I have things to do, and a certain Uchiha to embarrass and destroy. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to end this right now." Again her tattoo glowed and strange gauntlets and shin armour appeared on her. They where obviously based off of a fox, a fox head covering the backs of her hands. The gauntlets and shin armour where a deep orange with dark grey accents. There where also three black strips going down the middle of the shin armour, as thin as a sheet of paper but noticeable if you where close. Similar lines where on the gauntlets, but only two. "Nice huh?" she asked before a pure orange fireball appeared in her hands, it was easily the size of a large bolder, and chucked it at Neji

There came cries of panic from several members of the crowd as they the fireball get closer and closer to Neji's still form. They were calmed however as Neji finally started moving. "EIGHT TRIGAMS PALM ROTATION." Cried out Neji, as he spun in a circle and a large dome of chakra sprouted around him, deflecting the fireball at the last second, and sending it towards the sky where it dissipated the farther it got.

Many of the members of the crowd were shocked to see that Neji still had enough Chakra left to pull off that Jutsu. The ones who were mainly surprised were the members of the Hyuuga Clan Main Branch. How often do you witness a member of the Cadet Branch pull of a main branch technique? So yes, they were very surprised, none more so than Hiashi. 'Neji, you have come along so far without help from anyone, especially me. What kind of Uncle am I when I can't even help out my own nephew?' Thought the Hyuuga patriarch sadly as he looked at the only child of his deceased brother

"Impressive Neji. You truly are indeed a prodigy worthy of mentioning in regards to the Hyuuga Clan. _However_, like I stated earlier, I have to finish this quick so that I can reserve my energy, and fight someone else a lot stronger than you." applauded Naruko with nothing but honesty in her voice, shocking many within the crowd, and wondered who it was that had more strength then Neji. As she finished saying this, she drew the gun from her side as her gauntlets and shin armour disappeared. Everyone looked in confusion to Naruko because they didn't know what that strange device was. The symbols began to glow yellow and the blonde smiled before pointing it at Neji and pulling the trigger. This knocked the Hyuuga down to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

"Winner of the first match: Naruko Kurama-Namikaze-Uzumaki!" Genma yelled while still finding it hard to believe the kid standing over his opponent was the one once known as Naruto Uzumaki.

The crowd was dead silent. Deathly silent. They were stunned! Shocked in disbelief!

As the medic-Nin came out to retrieve Neji, they were shocked as they saw Naruko pick him up, and carried him over to the stretcher were the medics then took him towards the medical room. This act of selflessness snapped the crowd out of their stupor, as he slowly received a _very reluctant_ applause from those born in Konoha, those that hated him of course before it burst into a thunderous roar of clapping, and finally the cheering from the people in the stadium overall.

* * *

(Stands)

"He… She actually won!" Ino gasped.

Sakura was completely silent, as she was trying to decipher the fact that the dead last had just beaten last year's rookie of the year, and advancing to the next round. It was simply impossible in her mind that this happened. It _shouldn't _have happened! 'That did not just happen. There's no way Naruko is this strong! It has to be a Genjutsu. Yeah that's it a Genjutsu made by the dumb idiot!' thought Sakura while seeing this new and most _definitely_ improved Naruko walk to the fighter's box.

Kiba smirked. He was really glad that Naruko beat Neji. Now he didn't fell as humiliated that he had lost to Naruko before. Weird huh?

As for Hinata? She was still in her own perverted world of unconsciousness.

"What do you think?" Kotetsu asked his companion.

"I think that Neji at least deserves a promotion for being able to stand and fight taking such a brutal beating. As for Naruko, we might as well just hand him his Chunin vest now." Izumo answered.

"Chunin? Ha! This kid just fucking dominated a fight against a prodigy from Konoha's strongest clan, add that to the fact that he graduated as the dead last and has only been a Genin for a year? Shit, they might as well give this kid his Jounin vest right now!" said Asuma, who was listening in on their conversation, and knew this kid was _waaay_ beyond the rank of Chunin.

The two nodded to each other they had to admit that even though Naruko had only done a few things that they were all in fact rather impressive. They decided then that Naruko would be one of the ones who would be promoted to Chuunin. Now they couldn't wait to see what this kid could to during the Jounin exam now that was something that they were really looking forward to.

With the Hyuga's, Hanabi was practically shedding tears of joy now that her 'Aniki' wasn't going to die or be beat senseless anymore. The Hyuuga council was thinking something along lines of trying to get Naruko married into the clan so that they could obtain that powerful green aura and were trying to think of a way to marry him off to Hinata, Hanabi, or another Hyuuga Main Branch female. Hiashi however, knew what they were thinking, and he didn't like it. He didn't like that fact that they were trying to control HIS clan by marrying off his daughters of all things. The very thought made his stomach churn. Right now he was hoping that he could find a way to get rid of those old farts so he could finally control the clan the way he wanted it. That meant NO CAGED BIRD SEAL! So he could finally get close to his only nephew.

"MARRY ME!" a voice from the audience could barely be heard. The voice belonged to Anko as she tried to run towards Naruko but she was being held back by several ninja's around her, the men all blushing with nosebleeds.

Naruko walked up to the fighters' box and was instantly beseeched by the others looking at him in awe, fear, and confusion. "Naruto, sorry, Naruko; how the hell did you get so strong?" Shikamaru asked.

"The answer to that Shikamaru is... NONE OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BUSINESS!" Naruko yelled before laughing, as they all fell down out of surprise from the outburst after they leaned forward to hear him, and saw them sweat drop.

"Troublesome blonde." muttered Shikamaru, as he got up off the floor, and rubbed his forehead.

"Hehehe, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't troublesome Shikamaru." chuckled Naruko while they waited for the next match to begin.

"Hey, Naruko?"

"Yea, Ino?" Naruko acknowledged her fellow blonde

"What where those gauntlet things?"

"I call them Slasher." Naruko smirked "You know half my blood is from the Kyuubi right? I guess that means that you can, officially, call me a motherfucker." This caused everyone's eyes to widen, the men to gain bloody noses "Yes I had hot lesbian sex with the Kyuubi. And that gave me these." She raised her gauntlets, showing them off "As a Half-Kyuubi when I mark a mate I get stronger as well as a unique weapon with different abilities depending on the mate."

"So what, you get stronger the more you have sex?" Kiba asked

"No, I'm not Spider-Man." Naruko joked "I get stronger with each different girl I mark." She then got a very foxy grin and her eyes flashed red again for a second when she saw the unconscious Hinata "Like this." and with that she lunged at the sleeping girl and bit her neck causing everyone to gasp, except for Naruko and Hinata who both just moaned. When Naruko pulled away the bite mark on Hinata's neck changed into a symbol, the same symbol as the seal on Naruko's stomach. Meanwhile a new purple seal appeared on Naruko's right wrist "And now she's my mate. I can only do it to people who love me, but now they are eternally linked to me. And they share my long life, over 1000 years at least. It lengthens with every new mate I take and every new child I either conceive or give birth to."

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura growled as she marched over to Naruko "You will give this power you have to Saskue as soon as he gets here!"

"Erm, and why would I do that?" the blonde asked as everyone looked at Sakura strangly

"Because Saskue deserves it!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! Now give it to him or else!"

"Or else what?" Sakura stopped for a second as she started thinking for a second before smirking, knowing that she wouldn't like it but she needed to for her 'sweet Saskue'

"Or else I won't go on a date with you!"

"And why, my dear Banshee, would I want to go out with you?" This caused everyone to look at Naruko in shock, didn't he... she like Sakura? "My mom slapped some sense into me and got me over that stupid crush I had for you. Well, she more like spanked it out of me." she seemed to shudder here but the strange thing was no one could tell if it was from fear or pleasure "He also can;t use my power because he's not Half-Kyuubi. OH, and it's NARUKO!" she yelled the last bit, forcing the pinkete to fall over. A light then appeared in her hand, her new tattoo glowing. Naruko's eyes suddenly turned purple and she smirked "I like this..."


End file.
